Various non-limiting embodiments of the disclosure pertain to the art of heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particular, to a monitoring and control system of an HVAC system.
Conventional HVAC systems are typically operated by manipulating a thermostat to select a desired temperature set point that for a given living area or occupancy zone. The efficiency of the HVAC system can be improved using digital thermostats that allow a user to schedule operating times and/or temperatures of the HVAC system at different times of the day. Accordingly, the HVAC system can be automatically switched off or set to less desirable temperatures at times of the day where rooms are not occupied, and automatically switched on to operate at a more desirable temperature during times when rooms are expected to be occupied.